particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Bertolini
Augustino "Tino" Bertolini is an Istalian politician who is known for being the leader of the Partito dell'Unità Populare from June 4368 through June 4372. Under Bertolini's leadership of the PUP, the party grew to be a mid sized party, and began to tilt slightly rightwards in terms of ideology. After the election of 4372, Bertolini's term ended and he was replaced with Rania Samara. Since the election, Bertolini has served as a senator from Mezzodiurno, and as the leader of the PUP in the Senate. Early Life Augustino Bertolini was born on January 1, 4301 in Florenza Padagna, at 12:04 AM. He was the first child born in Istalia in the 44th century. As a child, he was interested in mathematics, but struggled in language and science, which led to him being held back a year in the 3rd grade. In his teenage years, he ran cross country and track for his school team, and was very successful, helping his school win the Padagna track championships in 4318 and 4319. After graduating from Florenza Central High School, he moved to Romula to study public policy there, and after graduating from the University of Romula, travelled abroad to the University of Largonia in Dorvik to further study political science and public policy. After returning from Dorvik in 4326, he founded the Bertolini Policy Institute in Romula to study policy ideas and to poll the public on elections. The Institute became famous for correctly predicting the outcome of the Istalian Elections of 4350. Political Career Bertolini began his political career after the founding of the PUP. He was a founding member, and was a key member of the party constitution committee, where he urged that the party leader be able to change the party constitution and ideology as they see fit. He was successful in fighting for the change, and he used it to his advantage to turn the PUP into a centrist party, and to change to party leadership structure. At the leadership election in June 4368, neither of the frontrunners Chiarina Pozzi and Rania Samara were not able to gain the votes that they needed to secure election. After several weeks of voting, the two met privately and agreed to support a unity candidate in Bertolini. He was elected unanimously to the post of Party General Secretary, where he used his constitutional mandate to form a party committee and appoint Pozzi and Samara to the posts of joint chairs of the committee. Bertolini moved the party significantly to the right, changing it from a socialist party to a centrist party. Many, including Pozzi, were mad about this, and Pozzi called a vote of no confidence at a party committee meeting in Florenza, which failed due to Samara supporting Bertolini. Afterwards, he demoted Pozzi to Vice Chair, which elevated Samara to be essentially the deputy leader of the PUP. In the PUP presidential primaries, Bertolini refused to endorse a candidate, but after Samara won the primary, he campaigned vigorously across the peninsula to gain seats for the PUP. After the election, Bertolini resigned and endorsed Samara for party leader, who won the leadership election uncontested. She then announced that Bertolini would serve as a Senator from Mezzodiurno, and the PUP's leader in the Senate. Political Positions Foreign Policy Bertolini is in favor of an interventionist foreign policy, and has supported projection, the idea of Istalia dominating other nations. Particularly, while negotiating an agreement with Dankuk, Bertolini pushed for favorable trade conditions and sole trade rights. He also fought for forcing Dankuk to recognize Istalia as a superior nation, but this demand was not accepted. Bertolini has also pushed for Istalia to form a military alliance that would allow Istalia to control Majatra. Abortion Bertolini supports birth control and first trimester abortion, but without government subsidies. Gay Rights Bertolini is in favor of equal rights between homosexual and heterosexual couples and individuals. Military Bertolini has supported the expansion of the Istalian military. Environment Bertolini supports moderate ecological regulation. Personal Life Soon after the founding of the BPI, he met his wife, Anne, at a policy conference in Luthori. They got married 2 years later and have two children: Maria, who is a city councilwoman in Florenza, and Chiara, who is the director of the BPI.Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians